1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting diode display may be representative of a flat panel display (FPD).
A display device may have a built-in camera for video chatting, video conferencing, etc.